


Intimacy Up

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, But I just went for it, Demon Form, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I am not well-versed in anything Levi likes, Kissing, Levi's tail, Love Confessions, Sex, Weird fantasy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: You try to have a conversation with Levi, concerned that he never really wanted to make a pact with you, the normie he despises. Levi finds a way to convince you that he wants the pact… and more.SPOILERS: You should have played through Ch. 4. Reference to a scene in Ch. 19, but no 'real' spoilers from that chapter, in my opinion.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 369





	Intimacy Up

The screen flashes brightly as Levi progresses through yet another dungeon, fighting his way through quest objective after quest objective. The click of the controller, Levi’s quiet cursing, and the tranquil babble of bubbles from the aquarium are the only sounds in the room. You recline comfortably among the beginnings of the pillow fort that you, Belphie, and Levi were going to make earlier in the day. Between Belphie taking a mid-afternoon nap and you and Levi co-opping _Mononoke Land_ , the fort was never finished. Still, it’s a cozy nest of cushions and blankets none-the-less. Now it’s just you and Levi, lazily burrowed in pillows.

Watching him is relaxing, but you aren’t sure Levi always remembers you’re here when he gets this engrossed in a game. Truthfully, you sometimes feel like a third wheel when it comes to Levi and his obsessions, invited along only to be his audience. Cocking your head to the side, you lean back on your elbows and contemplate Levi, who’s absorbed in what’s happening on screen. You wish he would be more open with you. Half the time he’s hurling his favorite insult at you – _Normie! –_ and the other half he clings to you like a puppy, calling you his bestie and gushing over the latest episode of whatever anime he’s into or lending you a new manga. You get it… you think. But the whole ‘put-down MC’ thing is getting tiresome, especially when your own feelings for Levi have been changing, evolving in a direction beyond friendship.

You sigh, falling back to rest against a particularly poufy pillow. Getting Levi to talk about his feelings won’t be easy. But maybe if you catch him off guard, you can get him to open up just a little – enough to understand where he stands in relation to your own feelings, at least. _Alright, Levi. Roll initiative!_

“Levi?” You say his name, breaking the sleepy silence that you’ve enjoyed for the past hour or so.

“Yeah?” He answers right away, but he’s still transfixed by the virtual battle in front of him, skilled fingers flashing over buttons on his controller. The tip of his tongue is held tightly between his lips to help him focus. You have to admit, there’s something impressive about Levi when he’s in his element. And something undeniably adorable.

“You only made a pact with me because I beat you at TSL trivia, right?”

If your question catches Levi off guard, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he rolls his eyes, annoyed that you would bring up his greatest loss, not to mention the time he went berserk and almost killed you. “So? Why are you asking?” He retorts, eyes still glued to the screen. _The enemy responds with the arcane spell of indifference. It’s super effective!_

“I’ve just been thinking,” You continue, rallying for another attempt. “It’s pretty obvious that you aren’t interested in a _normie_ like me.” Levi doesn’t look up, swearing under his breath as he clicks furiously, tilting the controller and sitting up a little straighter.

Hm, still nothing. You sit up, legs crossed under you, to watch him closely. “So, I thought maybe we could get our pact canceled, annulled, whatever.” You shrug nonchalantly. Levi’s burst of loud laughter makes you jump a little. “Ahahaha! You can’t do that! That’s not how it works.” Even though he’s still facing the screen, you can tell he’s sporting a smug smile.

“I’m sure there’s a way,” You cross your arms over your chest. “And I’ll find it. I’ll get Solomon to help me.” Levi’s flippant attitude rubs you the wrong way; there’s no way you’re letting this go, now. “I don’t want to be in a pact with someone who doesn’t want to be in one with me.” You say pointedly.

“Yeah, right.” Levi snorts, entertained, throwing you an amused look before returning to his on-screen battle. “ _You_ only made one with _me_ to get the TSL soundtrack.” As he mashes buttons, his smile fades, replaced by a look of intense concentration.

Ugh, this isn’t going well. Of course, that _was_ why you originally tried to make a pact with the Avatar of Envy. But it wasn’t the only reason. “Not _just_ for the soundtrack.” You say quietly.

Levi side-eyes you, flitting his eyes from the screen to your face and back again. “Oh, right.” He shakes his head, annoyed with himself for considering, for even a fraction of a second, that you meant you’d actually _wanted_ … He pushes the thought away. “To get into the attic, then. Listen, I know no one would form a pact with me for _me_.” Levi says dismissively, hitting the buttons on his controller a little harder than necessary. “No one wants a pact with a demon who only talks about anime and games and TSL.”

You feel a slight ache in your chest. Sure, you’re used to Levi’s constant self-deprecation, but it still bothers you. “ _I_ do. I like listening to you.” You say, dropping your arms in your lap. It’s true, even if he sometimes makes you feel like you’re more of a sounding board than – than what, a friend?

Levi scoffs, but you see a hint of color in his cheeks. “No one wants to hear about that kind of stuff.” He says, flipping his bangs out of his face to see the screen a bit better. “It’s like listening to Asmo talk about his skin care routine. I know everyone thinks it’s annoying.”

You fight the urge to sigh again. Why is Levi always so damn difficult? “I don’t think you’re annoying.”

Levi continues to fiddle with the controller, his eyes glued to the screen, but you see his shoulders hunch a bit closer around him, almost defensively. _Enemy has donned a cloak of protection._ Well, you’ll just have to try a little harder, then.

“I _like_ you, Levi. And not _in spite of_ your interests. Just because you’re you.”

“Well then, what’s the problem?” Levi fires back at you. “You’ve got your pact, now leave me alo- AH! Dammit!” The screen flares brightly as characters battle onscreen, wielding some sort of magic. Judging from the number of mobs and the difficulty Levi is having, this is probably a boss fight.

As you watch, the encounter music in the game crescendos and then fades, indicating that the fight is over, thanks to a few well-timed combo attacks. Despite winning the battle, Levi exhales heavily, looking no less tense as he rubs his forehead. He can’t figure out what you want from him. You’re clearly getting frustrated with him, so why are you still here? And why are you making these empty threats about breaking off the pact? They _are_ empty, right?

You stare at the side of Levi’s face. Why won’t he look at you? “I _like_ you, Levi. I _want_ to have a pact with you. But I don’t want a pact if you don’t want one with me.” The demon winces but doesn’t turn his head. “Levi,” Your voice is edged with frustration. “I’m trying to tell you that I _want_ you.” You’re getting dangerously close to going over and punching him right in his stupid otaku face. Harnessing the emotion in your chest, you raise your voice. “ _Look_ at me!”

Levi’s body jerks in your direction, his head swiveling around to face you as his hands drop the controller. He catches himself on the blanketed floor with his palms, gasping. “H-hey!!” Levi exclaims, red-faced as he struggles to right himself on all fours.

“W-what?” You ask, a bit startled yourself.

Levi sits up, straightening his shirt. “Y-you used your pact on me! You just… _pulled_ me!” He shoots an accusing glance in your direction, and your face goes pale as you realize what he’s saying. “Oh, Levi, I’m so sorry.” You reach out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean–I wasn’t trying to _make_ you–” But hadn’t you? Hadn’t you wished you could force him to look at you? You stumble over your excuses.

Levi cuts off your rambling apology, his voice sharp. “Listen, I never said I don’t want to be in a pact with you, alright!” He turns away from you moodily, picking up the controller to navigate to the game menu and save his progress.

“Then why can’t you just say so?” You ask exasperatedly. Honestly, dealing with Levi feels like handling a child, at times.

“Fine!” Levi accepts defeat. “I-I want to be in a pact with you. Are you happy now? Is that what you want to hear?” He sulks, controller hanging limp in his fingers, avoiding your eyes.

It _is_ what you want to hear, and you want to be relieved… but this has been such a hassle, and you need to make him pay for being such a damn tsundere. “Bluff check.” You say with a half-smile, crossing your arms across your chest.

“WHAT? WHY?!” Levi spins around, looking at you incredulously.

“I don’t take a pact with you or your other brothers lightly, Levi.” You say, struggling to stay serious in the face of his outburst.

“Gaahhh, you’re making this so WEIRD.” Levi sees that you’re holding back a grin and sighs, sitting so that he’s facing you. “Fine. I _like_ you, okay?” He grabs a pillow and starts picking at it in his lap. “You’re like the Henry to my Lord of Shadow. Or the Frodo to my Sam.”

“Wait, you’re not Frodo?” You interrupt, surprised that Levi did not cast himself as the hero of this particular fantasy series.

“ _Everyone_ knows the real hero is Sam, MC.” Levi looks up to roll his eyes at you. 

_Ah._ “Fair enough. Continue, Samwise the Great.” You mock-bow in his direction.

He blushes. “I’m trying. I like you, and I do want to have a pact with you.” His words come fast, now. “And when I’m with you, I feel like maybe I’m not such a hopeless otaku. Like maybe it’s okay to be me.” He fiddles with the pillow more aggressively. “And that makes me feel…” He trails off, the blush creeping down into his neck. Ugh, what is he _saying_? And while you’re staring at him like that, too? He falls face-first into the pillow, muffling his embarrassed groan.

“Makes you feel what?” You ask, trying to pull the pillow out from under his face. He grips it more tightly, but his muted words make it through: “Like maybe I like you _too_ much.”

It’s your turn to blush. Levi isn’t using words like _bestie_. Not this time. I mean sure, his examples were of truest friendship, although the subtext to Frodo and Sam’s relationship _is_ up for interpretation… _Ugh, worry about that later!_ You take a calming breath. Whatever Levi is ready to confess, you’re ready to hear.

“Look at me, please. And don’t make me use the pact again.” This time, when you try to remove the pillow, Levi lets you. He sits up, glancing at you from under his purple bangs. You inch closer to him, until there’s barely a foot between you. He watches you suspiciously, unsure how to read your reaction.

“I want you to show me. How you feel, that is.” You explain, voice so quite it’s almost a whisper.

“Sh-show you?” If he plays dumb, Levi thinks, maybe he can still get out of this. But as he averts his gaze, he realizes that, even though his heart is pounding, he doesn’t want to escape. He feels like he’s standing on the edge of a tall tower, adrenaline pumping through his veins. But he isn’t really afraid that he’ll fall – he’s afraid he’ll jump. He looks up at you, noting the way your hands clench the blanket on your lap, the anticipation in your eyes. If you’re afraid, you don’t show it. If you’re brave, he’ll have to be, too. He licks his lips.

Slowly, Levi leans towards you, his lips parted. You watch him approach with baited breath until his mouth meets yours gently, and you close your eyes as the tenderness of his kiss envelops you. It could have been one minute, or ten, but when Levi starts to ease up, you place a hand behind his neck, carefully pulling him back into the kiss. He moans faintly at your touch, goosebumps raising in the wake of your fingers as you run them along the nape of his neck. You let his tongue pass your lips to pursue you own as he shyly indulges in the taste of you. When you do finally part, you both are breathing shakily. _Critical hit_.

“Those otome games must be more advanced that I thought.” You tease as you catch your breath.

“Hey! I’ve k-k-kissed before!” Levi defends himself, his face still close to yours.

“Oh, really?” You smile mischievously. “And what else have you done?” You’re not sure if you’re taunting him, or hoping for something more; the way Levi was kissing you just now has your heart thumping wildly. 

“P-p-plenty of stuff!” Levi huffs, blushing once again, peeking at you with warm eyes.

You quirk your eyebrows at him, flashing a playful smile. “Show me?”

Levi’s heart skips a beat; time to dive off that ledge. Pulling you towards him, he tangles a hand in your hair and roughly presses his mouth to yours, all tongue. Your sound of surprise turns into a soft moan as his other hand travels down your neck to your chest, where he lightly rubs a thumb over your breast through your clothes. His breath hitches when he feels your nipple stiffen through the thin fabric of your bralette, and you take the opportunity to place your hand over his, gently squeezing until his fingers are clutching your breast firmly. Levi responds with a groan, and you feel your pulse quicken, egged on by the inelegant way Levi pushes his mouth into yours, his hot breath bursting against your skin between kisses. As he massages your chest, you maneuver your tongue across his, sending a tingling sensation down your spine and further, lower, until it settles between your legs.

Suddenly, Levi pulls his lips off of yours, face flushed, hand still in your hair as he rests his forehead against yours, steadying himself. You’re both panting. “What is it?” You ask self-consciously. Levi shakes his head but doesn’t look you in the eyes.

Your mind races as you try to read his expression. “Levi, you don’t have to kiss me. I want to be in a pact with you no matter what.” You offer, concerned that maybe you’d pushed him too far. “If you’d rather just be friends, that’s okay. You won’t hurt my feelings.” The last part is a white lie. You _do_ like Levi, and by now you’re sure that you want more from the demon than friendship. But, if that’s all he wants, you’ll find a way to make it work. What you definitely _do not_ want is for Levi to keep avoiding your gaze like this.

“Levi, please,” You raise a hand to his cheek. If he wants more, you want him to say so. If he just wants to be friends, then he should make that clear. If it’s something else? “Just tell me.”

Your vulnerability embarrasses Levi. “No, I – I like you.” He mumbles, pulling back just enough to meet your eyes. “It’s just – do you remember that one time I was looking for you and Mammon? You hid in his room, and I knew you went in there, but I couldn’t find you.” You nod slightly, wondering where this is headed as Levi continues. “I knew you were both in there because I could s-smell you. The scent of your skin, the perfume you use, the tang of your sweat…” His eyes fall to rest on your lips, made pink by his efforts.

“And?” You prompt him, anxious to rush past the bit about your sweat. 

“And, uh, right now...” His voice trails off as you give him a questioning look, and he clears his throat before he continues. “Um, I can tell you’re, uh–I can tell you want m-more than just a kiss.” There, he said it. And he found a way to say it that wasn’t totally stupid. He thinks. Or was it? _Aaagh! No, that was totally stupid!_

_Oh god_. You feel your cheeks start to match his, but there’s really no point denying what you want. You’re giving off signals that Levi’s heightened senses are adept at receiving, apparently. “Is that okay?” You ask quietly. “What I want, I mean.”

Levi admires the sweet curve of your mouth, the somewhat disheveled sweep of your hair, the scent coming off the delicate skin of your neck, your wrist against his cheek, and other, more private places. He’s actually more concerned about how _his_ body is responding to the scent of your arousal; it’s making him dizzy. Like maybe he’s still up on the top of that tower, about to careen over the edge. To think that you want him _like this_ – it’s more than he expected, than he had hoped for. He swallows. “It’s very okay. Like, really, REALLY okay.”

You smile, and he brings his lips to yours eagerly. “Wait, Levi.” You stop him. “Tell me what _you_ want.”

He blinks in surprise, but doesn’t take long to make his request because, for starters, you’re wearing too much. “C-can we take this off?” Levi asks, his hand suddenly slipping under your shirt to touch your stomach, startling you into a giggle. You nod, lifting your arms above your head while Levi fumbles to remove your top, revealing your breasts cupped in your bra, nipples poking gently against the fabric. He stares at you. “Just take it off.” You say, interrupting his ogling.

“S-sorry!” Levi stammers as he reaches behind your back to undo the bra. It slips off easily, and you look at him, impressed. He chuckles, pleased to have surprised you. “Not bad for an otaku.” You grin at him flirtatiously, leaning towards him and bringing your lips to his ear. “Intimacy up.”

Growling, Levi pushes you down into the mess of blankets and pillows, making you squeal. Supporting himself over you on his hands and knees, he straddles one of your legs. His tongue works its way into your mouth as your hands find their way beneath his shirt, and you run your fingers along his skin, pulling the fabric up as you go. Levi hurriedly pulls his shirt off over his head, returning to you quickly to drown out your delighted murmur with his kisses. His lithe body is smooth against your hands as you roam over his back.

Levi shifts, making you gasp as you feel something stiff against your leg. He hums in response to your soft noise, moving his mouth to your neck, making you squirm with the hot, wet press of his lips. “Mmm,” You moan, reaching a hand down to his hips, working your way between your bodies until you reach his hard length, rubbing it through the fabric of his sweats. His arousal makes you ache, and you feel yourself becoming wet. Levi groans into your neck, his manhood twitching in your hand. “Fuck, Levi.” You palm at him through his pants, tracing his impressive length and eliciting another lustful sound from the demon.

With eager hands, Levi tugs at your leggings, slipping his hands deftly beneath the waistband to pull them down your legs, which you lift to help him. He works so quickly, you think, as you thrill in the touch of his hands on your bare skin. His fingers make you quiver as he runs them from your ankles up your legs, pausing once he reaches your thighs to squeeze gently. “MC,” He says huskily. “You look really good.” His fingers knead at your inner thighs, inching towards your panties, making your breath catch in your throat. You can feel a thrumming in your core that responds to his wandering hands. You spread your legs to give him more room and see him bite his lip, eyes sweeping over and between your thighs. Your scent is strong, now, and it’s making it difficult for him to concentrate.

“MC, do you ever wear, you know, stockings? Maybe thigh-high? Something pretty and-and lacy?” Levi’s voice is wistful. You give him a look. “You mean, like Ruri-chan?” You ask, amused. “W-what! No!” Levi insists. “No! I just thought – your thighs are so – _soft_ , and so –” The rest of his thought is lost in his groan as he brings his lips down to your legs. His kiss on your thigh makes you ache. Or maybe it’s the brush of his hair against your skin. Or maybe it’s the rounded tips of his nails as they dig into your sensitive flesh. You moan, making him look up at you, orange eyes burning brightly. “MC, c-can you… turn around for me?”

Levi’s request is unexpected, but you comply, turning onto your stomach, your body couched in the blankets beneath you. Levi’s hands move to your ass, squeezing your cheeks tightly. Your panties hug your shape so prettily. He slips his fingers beneath the fabric, tracing the rise and fall of your curves, entranced. His touch tickles a little, and you bury your airy chuckle in a pillow. Levi responds with a firm grip on each cheek.

“Do you want to spank me?” You offer, looking over your shoulder.

“H-hey! Don’t say something like that!” Levi protests, flustered.

“Why not? If you want to.” You wiggle your ass playfully, throwing him a smile.

Levi smiles impishly, finger tugging on the edge of your panties. “Can I?” You nod, and he pulls your underwear off and down your legs quickly, leaving you fully exposed. He swallows. “Uhh, so, actually, there is something I was thinking maybe we could try.” He leans over you, erection pressing against your ass as his breath tickles the back of your neck. For the life of you, you’ll never be able to remember _exactly_ what he whispers in your ear, but the words send your head spinning. “Oh!” You say breathlessly, feeling your heart beat wildly in your chest at his suggestion.

“W-we don’t have to, though!” Levi sputters, pulling back. “Gah! Sorry! It was a stupid idea.” What was he _thinking_? Of course you wouldn’t want to do it with him _like that_.

You sit up, facing him. “N-no,” You say, putting your hand on his arm. “I-I want to try it.” You stammer. Levi doesn’t look convinced. “Forget it, okay?”

You squeeze his arm reassuringly. “Levi,” You say sternly, attempting to somehow channel the fluttering in your stomach into something willful, powerful, before speaking. “I said I _want to try it_.”

You smile triumphantly as Levi lurches ungracefully towards you, nearly knocking his forehead into yours. “Ahh!” He blushes hotly. “Stop doing that!” He complains, but his eyes glow with pleasure at this new way you’ve found to show that you want him. _Him!_ “And don’t look so pleased with yourself, MC.” He says, his own expression caught half-way between victory and excitement at the mischievous look in your eyes. “I’ll do it. But don’t – it doesn’t have to be weird, okay?” He says, moving back to stand up in front of you.

You watch as Levi removes his remaining clothing. For all his slouching, Levi is taller than he looks, and his slim figure makes him look longer. You watch as he pulls off his sweats, revealing his manhood, hard with desire. “Do you have to watch while I do it?” He asks as you stare at his body. “Ugh, you’re making me feel so-”

“Naked?” You laugh, but close your eyes. “Fine, my eyes are closed. Do it.”

You’re not sure what you expected. Maybe a loud crash? Some sort of stretching or breaking sound? You don’t even realize he’s transformed until something cool and smooth brushes your cheek, making you gasp. Levi blushes at your reaction.

“C-can I open my eyes now?” You ask as the cool weight of his tail slips over your shoulder, down your back to your torso, where it coils snugly around your waist, making you shiver. You’re met with Levi’s lips on yours in lieu of an answer. He’s rejoined you on the floor, his arms and tail pulling you up and toward him simultaneously, until you’re resting on his lap. He kisses you deeply, and you wrap your arms around his neck as he fondles your chest, caressing your breasts. You run a hand through his hair until you reach his branching horns, rough like coral. He tenses as you touch them hesitantly, making you gasp as he tightens his tail around your middle, stealing your air.

Something about being in his demon form seems to lend him confidence, as Levi pushes back against your tongue, brushing his teeth against yours and tasting the hollows of your cheeks. The nudge of his erection against the softness of your thigh, now slippery with your longing, makes you moan into his kisses. The compression around your waist loosens as Levi relinquishes his hold on your torso, the cool weight sliding lower on your body. The smooth surface of his tail slithers between your legs, wrapping around one of your thighs, making you squirm as the cool scales brush your heat.

Carefully, Levi uses his grip on your thigh to open and lift your hips until you’re fully straddling his lap. The tip of his hard length presses into your slick folds as you allow your legs to be splayed farther apart. “Levi…” You pull back to meet his eyes, noticing the stunning beauty of the purple markings that trail down his lean body, neck to navel. He moans as the warm wetness of your slit encloses the head of his member, eyes fluttering at the sensation. You lower yourself carefully, your hands on his shoulders, taking his hard cock inside you until he’s fully sheathed in your tight heat.

You cling to one another as you adjust to the fullness of Levi inside you before you slowly start rolling your hips into his, biting your lip as the friction rubs you just right. “Mmm,” You moan as he pushes back against your motions, keeping your rhythm steady. The tightness of your walls as you slide along his shaft draws a groan from the demon, who breathes raggedly as you ride him. You move so _perfectly_ as you fuck him.

“Oh!” You gasp at a surprising pressure from behind. “W-What are you doing?” You ask Levi as the demon leans forward to catch your lips in his. You feel a sudden cool wetness prodding at your ass. “Levi!” You squeal, eyes wide. You hadn’t even noticed his tail leave your leg. “I-It’s okay,” He murmurs breathily. “I w-won’t go in unless you want me to.” As the tip of his tail flicks against your puckered hole, Levi pulls you down on his hard cock with his hands on your waist. You momentary lose yourself in the fullness of him inside you, whimpering as your body relaxing instinctively.

The idea of having Levi fill you in more than one way at a time dances on the edge of your thoughts as you continue to grind yourself on his hard length. Your hands are wrapped around his neck, and the pleasant tickle of his tail promises a sort of forbidden pleasure. Levi picks up the pace, and you whine weakly as you come down hard on his cock. It’s hard to hold yourself up, let alone ride him. “Levi, I want you to,” You say between breaths. “J-just, be gentle.”

Levi kisses you, his tongue parting your lips just as the thin tip of his tail dips shallowly into your relaxed hole. You moan into his mouth, tensing instinctively at his entry. “S-sorry,” you whisper, trying to relax again. Levi moves slowly, his tongue on your mouth and his hands on your back wrapping protectively around your body. On the next attempt, he enters, the tip of his cool, muscled appendage barely stretching you. The sensation is unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, and you shudder in pleasure and embarrassment. How bizarre to have something so cool and so warm inside you all at once. It feels different, but good. _Really_ good, you think, as Levi makes small movements with his tail, going no deeper, but simply testing the waters.

You clench unintentionally around Levi’s cock as he toys with your other hole, and he moans. He’s already so close. The heat of you around him in two places… He slides so easily into both of your holes, so warm and inviting. He’s careful not to give you more than he should, but the hot tightness around his tail is mesmerizing, and the little twitches and whimpers you make as he flexes are so sexy. When you clench around his tail, his spine tingles deliciously. "Mmm, MC. That’s a-a new sensation...” He says thickly. “Do it one more time?" You pull him into a wet, sloppy meeting of mouths, contracting your muscles as requested, rewarded with an especially loud moan from the demon.

Levi buries his face in your neck to mark you with his kiss as he reaches a hand down between your legs, finding your tender nub with his fingers. You whine, bucking up on his cock. “Ahh, Levi!” You praise him weakly while his thumb works in soft circles on your most sensitive place. The constant rhythm of your hips and the perfect way his fingers swipe over your pleasure point have you nearing your peak so much sooner than you anticipated. Holding onto the demon’s shoulders, you feel yourself clench around him in both places as you near your limit, unable to contain yourself as you ride him with the help of his hands on your hips. “Leviathan!” You cry out as the first wave of ecstasy hits.

"MC, if you keep doing that, you're gonna..." Levi’s voice cuts off as your body tightens, and he feels you start to spasm around his cock. “Fuck!” Your body draws from him his own shattering climax, bringing you both to dizzying heights before you’re falling together in mind-numbing, rapturous release. Levi spills his seed inside you with a grunt while you cling desperately to his neck, shaking with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

***

“I can’t believe I fell for your normie tactics.” Levi sighs tiredly, his arm over his face. The two of you are cuddled up among the blankets and pillows, naked. “You liked it.” You respond, seeing the corner of his lips turn up. Levi’s tail drapes across your stomach languidly, and you absentmindedly trail your fingers over it, making the demon hum pleasantly. 

“You liked it too, right?” He raises his arm to send you a worried look.

“I thought that was obvious.” You tease, propping yourself up on your elbow as you pull his arm from his face to give him a kiss.

“Hmph,” Levi huffs, pulling you onto his chest, his tail lightly scooping your hips, holding you affectionately against him. “Normie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT. The Levi smut. That’s all the brothers - my life is complete. (I may or may not have already begun two follow-ups and a Solomon story, but at least I’ve got the set 😉) Anyway, I hope you liked it because this blushing otaku makes me laugh <3
> 
> Also, I really REALLY tried not to bring in his tail. I failed. Please don’t hate me.


End file.
